yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp
・ラ・ジーン |phon = Ranpu no Masei Ra Jīn |trans = Demon Spirit of the Lamp, La Jinn |fmrname = La Jinn the Mystical Genie |image = LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-DPKB-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Dark |type = Fiend |atk = 1800 |def = 1000 |level = 4 |number = 97590747 |lore = A genie of the lamp that's at the beck and call of its master. |edslore = A genie of the lamp that's at the beck and call of its master. |delore = Ein Jinn aus der Lampe, der seinem Meister auf Abruf zur Verfügung steht. |itlore = Un genio della lampada che è al servizio totale del suo padrone. |ptlore= Um gênio da lâmpada que está no descanso e chama de seu mestre. |splore = Un genio de la lámpara que es convocado y está a la entera disposición de su amo. |chlore = 聽從呼喚他的主人的任何要求及命令的燈之精靈。 |jplore = 呼び出した主人の言うことを、何でも聞いてくれるランプの精。 |tsclore = An obeisant genie that keeps hidden in a magical lamp. It grants any wish of the master who has summoned it. |en_sets = McDonald's Promotional Cards: Series 2 (MDP2-EN007 - R) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN005 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Reloaded (YSKR-EN003 - C) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN086 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-026 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-009 - C) |eu_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-EN085 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-E024 - C) |au_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-A026 - C) |fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-F024 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR009 - C) McDonald's Promotional Cards: Series 2 (MDP2-FR007 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-FR085 - SR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR005 - C) |de_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-DE085 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G024 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE009 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE005 - C) |it_sets = Mazzo Inroduttivo Kaiba (MIK-I024 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba Evoluzione (SKE-IT009 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-IT085 - SR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT005 - C) |pt_sets = Deck Inicial do Kaiba (DIK-P026 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba Evolução (SKE-PT009 - C) |sp_sets = Baraja Inicial Kaiba (BIK-S026 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba Evolución (SKE-SP009 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-SP085 - SR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP005 - C) |jp_sets = Booster.4 (C) Booster R2 (B2-20 - C) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-72 - C) Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-08 - C) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-003 - C) Limited Edition 3: Kaiba Pack (L3-07 - UR) Tournament Pack Vol.10 (TP10-JP006 - C) |kr_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K026 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR009 - C) |ntr_sets = Inherited Will |gx02_sets = Visitor from the Dark (Rare) |wc5_sets = Seto Standard |wc6_sets = Special Gift Collection (Common) Fiend Collection A (Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 2 Pack 7 |anime_dm = 022, 023, 121, 135 |manga_d = 041, 042, 043 |tscdc = 260 |tscnumber = 379 |database_id = 4385 }}